Fallen Love
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: In a world were angels roam the earth and demons skulk about, a seemingly innocent girl is dragged into a bloody and eternal battle. Admits the folly of war, she finds love. Can she get him to trust her or is this angel doomed to forever complete the cycle. Can love truly conquer all?


Fallen Love

* * *

><p><p>

I am back with another Alvinor fanfic. Thanks to Theholliday for pointing out the lack of both Alvinor stories and the lack of stories being updated. I know I'm guilty of not updating either; I'm trying to fix it

AU Fic where the Chipmunks are fallen angels, because why not. First note that I'm not religious, I don't follow the bible or any religious text and I apologise if I start some religious debate. Second, I will be switching between the Chipmunk's angelic and earthly names. They are in hiding from the host of heaven after all. Third they have wings that they can physically manifest, just to look bad-ass

I will put a list of who the chipmunks are, angelically speaking. Just so nobody gets confused

Alvin – Azrael (Archangel of Death and Retribution)

Simon – Raphael (Archangel of Knowledge, fitting I thought)

Theodore – Lucifer (Archangel of Light, Go figure)

Now that we got that sorted, on with the story. Before you say anything, Lucifer was technically an angel and as the Archangel of Light before he was cast out of heaven

Anyway, please enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review on the way out and as always thanks to my darling fiancé, I'd be lost without you

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 1

Eleanor huffed angrily as she cut through the park, the dim light of evening slowly fading into darkness. She hated crossing the park at night, she'd heard about the recent string of muggings that happened in and around the park. She heard clumsily footsteps rush to catch up, a glimpse of purple appearing on the edge of her vision. Slowing to a stop Eleanor turned to her sister

"Jeanette? I thought you caught a ride with… Brittany" She seethed out her eldest sister's name, the unpleasant memory of their most recent fight bubbling to the forefront of her mind

"She… left… without… me" Jeanette said between pants of exhaustion

"Of course, you're welcome to walk with me if you want. Just so Miss Miller knows you were safe getting home" Eleanor knew that their guardian, Miss Miller would have a fit if she found out that I'd let Jeanette walk home on her own

The pair quickly set off down the path, determined to get home before nightfall. It wasn't until a pair of shadowy figures stepped from the bushes, stopping them in their tracks. A loud rustle came from behind them, Eleanor seeing two more appear from the bushes behind them

"What are a couple of pretty lasses doing out alone at this time" The smallest of the group said, giving them a toothy smile that made the girls cringe

Eleanor stood in front of her meek sister, getting a whiff of a something foul smelling coming off the man. She stood defiantly against the man, who was now brandishing a knife he'd pulled from his jacket pocket

"We're gonna have fun girly" He said, reaching out to grab Eleanor

Eleanor reared back her fist, cold cocking her offender in the nose. She had heard the crunch of bone as her knuckles crushed the fragile bones, the man swearing furiously at the surprise attack

"Bitch, You're gonna pay dearly for that" He said, letting go of his bloodied nose.

He advanced on Eleanor, his hand balling into a fist around the knife. Eleanor rose her hands to defend as he attempted to slash her with his weapon, a hit that never landed. Eleanor opened her eyes, having probably closed them in panic. She a person, a chipmunk clad in red. He was holding the man's arm in a vice grip, the man's knuckles where white with rage

"Don't you know it's impolite to hit a girl" The unnamed chipmunk said, hitting the attacker in the ribs with a hard kick

Eleanor swore she heard the crack of bone as he twisted the man's arm, effectively disarming him and breaking the limb. He quickly dispatched the man with a kick to the face before turning to his accomplices, who'd remained idle and silent so far. The largest one, standing well of six foot decided to charge him quickly. He ducked under lumbering oaf's wild hay-maker with expert precision, landing a punch to his solar plexus. Whilst his largest opponent was winded, he turned to the other two. He failed to see the winded guy, who was now on his feet.

As the man attempted to bum rush the Eleanor's red clad saviour, a blue blur came out of nowhere. The new combatant successfully vaulted over a nearby picnic table, he gained enough momentum to kick the large man in the chest. The man was knocked of his feet once more, a blue clad chipmunk laying heavily into his face with punch after punch

Eleanor finally decided not to stay out of the fight any longer; her black belt in aikido was going to waste. She turned to see the first chipmunk being flanked, his attacker brandishing a large wooden branch. She put herself into motion, diving into a slide tackle. Luckily she was still wearing her soccer cleats as the kick was strong enough to shatter his leg. She quickly leapt to her feet, kicking the now injured man back into the dirt as he attempted to stand. She turned to help but saw that the chipmunk had already dispatched his opponent

"Thanks" She said, in between heavy breaths.

"You're welcome" He responded, holding his side

"You're injured?" Eleanor asked, glancing at the blood now soaking through his red hooded sweater

"It's nothing" he said, trying to brush of his injury as merely a scratch

"I don't live far from here, come on let's get you patched up… my names Eleanor Miller, Ellie to my friends" She said, placing his arm around her to keep him up right

"I'm Alvin, that's my brother Simon" he stated, pointing to the blue clad chipmunk who was nursing a bruised and bloodied hand "And that's Theodore"

As he stated the last name, a green clad chipmunk, appeared out of the bushes with Jeanette in tow. They both looked as if they'd been in a fight, Jeanette clothes were dirtied and her messy bun was now coming apart

"Jeanette, You OK?" Eleanor asked, seeing Alvin staring at her in the corner of her vision

"That would be a big mistake" She faintly heard 'Simon' say

She couldn't make out the rest of the conversation but it looked like it was getting a little heated so she interjected by saying they should be getting inside before it rained. As soon as she'd finished her statement, it began to pour down with rain.

The group rushed towards the Miller household, Eleanor using her soccer bag to shield herself from the rain. With unsteady hands, Jeannette fished her key from her book bag. Within a minute they were inside

"Miss Miller, We're home." She shouted, retrieving the first aid kit from the kitchen pantry cupboard

"Oh dear, you must be soaking wet… Who's that dear?" she asked as she saw the three chipmunks in the kitchen

"They saved my life; we were attacked in the park" Eleanor explained, gesturing for Alvin to lift his shirt

"Oh my, we should alert the police" Miss Miller started for the phone

"You won't have to Miss Miller. They probably are long gone by now, the police won't be able to help" Simon politely interjected

"You probably right, I should probably thank you boys for saving my girls" She said, placing the phone back on its cradle

"It's no problem Miss Miller, I'm Simon Seville. These are my older and younger brother Alvin and Theodore" Simon stated, picking up the phone as they walk out of the kitchen

"Would you mind phoning our father? Just to let him know we're safe" Simon asked

"Of course, it's the least I can do" She said, taking hold of the phones once Simon was done dialling

Meanwhile, in the other room

Eleanor carefully finished patching up Alvin's wound, disposing of the rubbish. It struck Eleanor as odd that the wound was rather small, despite the amount of blood on Alvin's hoodie. Eleanor was brought out of her train of thought as Alvin began to speak

"Would it be rude of me to ask you out right now?" Alvin asked, giving Eleanor a charming smile

"I wouldn't say it's out of the question" Eleanor shot back, giving him a cheeky smile

"Good, because I've heard there is this little café just up the road that serves good food. If you want to go of course" he said, stammering slightly

Eleanor couldn't that that there was something about him that she was drawn to, something she couldn't quite place her finger. He gave her another smile, it was the infectious kind. She smiled, nodding her head. Quickly she retrieved a notepad and pen from a kitchen drawer, jotting down her number

"Tomorrow, around seven?" Alvin asked, glancing up from the newly acquired phone number

"It's a date" Those words rang through her head, she was going on a date with a hot guy that saved her life

She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come

* * *

><p><p>

TBC


End file.
